


of heedlessness; of shared responsibility

by inexorableformation



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Post-Talon, literally what else do i ever write lbr, sombra isnt really hurt shes just DONE, u had a bad day and u had a bad day and u had a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexorableformation/pseuds/inexorableformation
Summary: translocator bugged again smh
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Kudos: 11





	of heedlessness; of shared responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> another thrilling title in my documents, "sombra gets another hug.docx" so i mean. I MEAN. its reaper being sombra's dad and they hug and thats my emotional support fic i write fifty times with slightly different phrasing
> 
> in all seriousness these two getting to trust each other despite the fact that its dangerous as fuck to let your guard down around anyone in talon let alone getting attached to them? chefs kiss

Sombra stumbles through the door covered in dirt and grime, a beaming smile on her face, her hands shaking so much the door handle slips from her grip a few times.

"I've done it!" she says, loud and with pathos. "It has been done. After years of careful planning my nefarious plan has come to fruition, I activated my final form, I-"

Reaper catches her when she drops, hugs her tight. Sombra exhales the longest breath of her life and just lets him hold her for a moment.

"Gonna get your cool coat all muddy," she mumbles. "You made that yourself, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Reaper deadpans. "My main concern is my clothes, not you secretly going on a suicide mission."

"Knew it."

"My aesthetic is the only thing I ever worry about."

Sombra sighs.

"No faith in me. Terrible."

"No, I knew you could do it," Reaper says and rests his chin on her head. "But you don't _have_ to do it by yourself."

"You're one to talk."

"What, because I make reckless mistakes you have to repeat them?"

She snickers.

"Other way around. I'm the og reckless mistake maker."

"Got a bit of a lead on you, kid. Get on my level."

"Weird flex but okay, dad."

Reaper laughs but the genuine happiness bleeds through. Sombra returns the embrace, wraps herself up in his coat. The chill in her bones thaws, the feeling returns to her numb skin. 

"Don't @ me, I'm cozy."

"Okay."

"But also don't let go," Sombra says. "Because I'm cozy."

Reaper nods.

"Makes sense."

"Also because I can't feel my legs properly and might fall over."

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm," Sombra starts and sighs, "so tired."

"What the hell even happened?"

"My translocator malfunctioned because it started raining."

"And?"

She sighs again.

"So when I translocated to the beacon it was not only way further away from where it was supposed to be, no, of course it was stuck in mud. Which, incidentally, also meant I was stuck in mud. Wow. A shocker, I know."

Reaper laughs as he strokes his hand over her hair, through the bits of dirt and the rain water.

"Outrageous."

"At least pretend to be a little sad about _my_ aesthetic being ruined, Gabe."

"Heartbroken," he says. "But you do realize I was worried you were dead, right?"

Sombra frowns into his collar.

"Why?"

"Because I got the alert your translocator was destroyed by someone other than yourself."

"Oh," she says. "Oh, yeah. That would be pretty worrying."

"It was."

"I'm okay. Mostly. Okay enough. Well. I'm alive!"

Reaper hugs her so tight Sombra forgets to be anxious for a moment. Her heart skips a beat. Her fingernails dig into his shoulders as she curves her electric spine, grits her teeth around exhaustion and sorrow and a bitterness that is gone but left its mark.

"It's done," she says. "But I'm not sure if I-"

Her voice falters.

"If?"

"If I turned myself into something I can't come back from."

Reaper hums.

"Do you feel like yourself?"

"Imagine knowing who that is."

"Oh," he says. "I think I got an idea."

Sombra laughs, a little tearful, a little mechanic. Holds fast.

"I do, too. It's just-"

"It's okay to be scared."

"Yeah," she breathes. "It is, isn't it?"

When her legs give out eventually Reaper stops her fall and lowers her on the ground slowly, sits with her. Sombra doesn't let go of him, huddled close on the wooden safehouse floor. When the implants on her head spark she barely reacts.

"I'll replace them in a bit," she says. "Safer that way, anyway."

"You've always been weeks ahead of them."

"Can't get too cocky."

"Sure. But you got this."

"Ehhhh," Sombra laughs. "You're right. Even if they do hack me I'll kick them out."

Reaper pats her shoulder.

"Just kill them."

"Sage advice from my wraith dad."

"But be careful, though."

"Like that meme about which car gets to drive first?"

"Exactly," Reaper says and huffs out a laugh when Sombra snickers through her exhausted delirium. "Exactly like that."


End file.
